Two Chosen one
by Reloadinghead
Summary: Story about Alex and Edgar who find out there more than just who they think they are and How they can change more than just themselves. Its my own story Created by me.Enjoy..hopefully..lol


The wind was blowing that one piece of hair that hung over my hazel brown eyes as we surveyed the area for anyone.

"Do you see anybody?" I asked quietly.

"Nah, Man. I think were clear. Now bust it!" Edgar spoke while his hand hit the smooth black hood of a smokie and the bandit car.

See, we were the type of guys that grew up by the way of the jungle. Both of us with mothers who cared and fathers, well they were pretty much non-existent. Our mothers were like sisters to each other, and well, we were raised like brothers. They seemed to be around each other all the time and you always got the same response twice.

"You do know this is illegal?", trying to give that last warning before our stupid act.

"Yes. Now Break it!!" Edgar smiled, slamming the hood again.

"Screw it!"I grunted, as my arms went back into the window with a lead pipe.

"Dude, I didn't think you would really do it" Edgar looked at me, obviously impressed.

I Pushed the shards of glass from the window and reached inside grabbing for the handle that was deep in the door. As he said those words, I could feel my body want to strangle each one completely out never having to hear those words again from this time on. It was so common for him to say something like that and never take the blame. I'm in knee deep in crap.

"Just get in the car." I opened the door listening to the screeching of metal just needing a drip of oil. " Make sure to keep looking around 'till we can get this running." I said as I slid down into a little glass on black leather seating that some how felt right. It kinda made my day, just living the good life even if its just for a second.

"Yes ma'am" Edgar responded," Man, you sound like my grandmother." He was just asking to be hit.

"So your grandmother steals a lot of cars?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. I knew what was coming.

"Only on the weekends, when she has time getting away from Bingo and partying in Florida during spring break" He grinned like a cat knowing more than you think.

There's always these moments. The ones that make you think what you've done in your life and what choices you have made to bring you to this exact moment. This is not something I thought I would have ever experienced, much less participated in . I watched those shows I have seen this before and I have seen the mistakes. You know, where the cops chase that car but they never get away, because they always do something stupid. I can beat their score. I can drive with my eyes closed. I look up into the rear-view mirror to see the flashing of the red and blue lights shining in my eyes. Their head- lights lit up the back of the the sleek black paint job. Edgar yelled,"Yo, Its the 50...the pigs...the po-po... you know the cops." nearly ripping off the head rest as he whipped around.

"You serious, is there any other 90's lingo you want to share? Dude just keep him back for a sec." I reached down and pulled the wires from under the dash.

"And how am I suppose to do that? Life's hard as it is man and I don't need anymore street creed.", his eyes following the door of the car, as it pop open.

Next thing I know,we were looking from behind gray painted steel bars, with the town drunks. It smelled like stale beer and cigars. I watched Edgar as he paced around me, as sat on the cold cement bench with my hands around my head.

"Edgar,seriously, do you think we can get out of this?" I could feel my fingers tearing at my scalp.

"It's going to be O.K.. These things have a way of just working themselves out. Trust me, have I ever steered you wrong!!" He asked me, as he leaned against the wall.

"Um, I don't know if your aware, but we were just put in PRISON! " I said as I struck up my hands and exposed the dried black stains on my fingers.

" Do you believe in Fate?" He said as his crossed his arms , acting as though he was just chillin' at home instead of this dank little cell. His Hair just hung over his eyes, the same way it has since i can remember. I don't even think I know what color they are.


End file.
